Naughty Encounters
by ZeldaFreak701
Summary: As requested by my friend, a nice read of Yuffie and Reno. Rated M for smut.


"Cid! Cid, stop this ship now!" Yuffie called still hunched over the edge of the trash can. She heaved once again.  
"Come on Cid, I think she's had enough," called Tifa brushing Yuffie's hair back.  
"Dang nabit can't we go three minutes without having to stop every Goddang second?" called a very irritated Cid. "Besides, we're nearing Shin-Ra territory. We don't want any trouble."  
Yuffie groaned again. Tifa shot Cid an angry glare. "Oh alright! Goddammit!." Cid brought the Highwind to a slow and easy landing.  
"I just need to take a short walk," said Yuffie. "I'll be alright. No need to go with me." She leaped over railing and walked off into the thin woods. It wasn't a particularly thick brush, but if she needed to hide from an ambush, she'd be able to.  
After about 45 minutes or so, she had shaken off the nausea. She leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and felt the wind on her face. Then she smelled something. It reminded her of Cid: Cigarettes. Who would be smoking all the way out here?  
She peaked behind the tree. She recognized that redhead. He'd ambushed her and her friends on numerous occasions. She looked around. He seemed to be alone. For a while now, she had been upset with him since he used his stun gun on her left arm. She still had the abrasion to prove it. She was upset now just thinking about it.  
She took her weapon in her hand and crept up slowly. She had used amazing precaution. She held it over her head, about to strike. "Don't even think about it," he said in his usual nonchalant tone. That seemed to be what she remembered most about Reno.  
Yuffie's heavy weapon weighed her arms back and she almost toppled. "H-how did you know it was me?" she asked.  
He finally turned to face her. "I didn't. But next time I'd be a lot more quiet." He blew a cloud of smoke in her face.  
"Hey!" she waved her hand back and forth in front of her face. "Just who do you think you are?"  
He let out a light laugh. "Relax. I'm off duty. Just taking a break."  
Yuffie scoffed. She quickly put her weapon down and moved her strap down on her left shoulder. "See this?" she asked.  
Reno took another drag on his cigarette. "Your striptease?"  
Her face turned red with both anger and embarrassment. "No! My injury! My injury that you gave me!" It had healed up significantly since she got it, but it was still there and quite noticeable.  
Blowing another cloud of smoke into the air, he said "Boo hoo." He unbuttoned his already low white shirt. Across the right side of his abdomen was a long gash that went up from his stomach to his ribcage. "I can thank your little buddy with the spear for this."  
There Yuffie was: in the middle of the woods standing in front of her enemy that was basically flashing her. "That's still no excuse!" she managed to shake her head out of it.  
Taking the cigarette out of his mouth and pushing it into the ground with his foot, he buttoned his shirt. "Hey, it's kill or be killed. But it's my job. You were just in the wrong place. The company has taken a turn for the better since then. I think that's enough."  
Yuffie blinked. He had a point. Since Sephiroth's second defeat, Shin-Ra's new policy was to help the planet. He tried to help those children not too long ago. He even tried to help take down the new enemy. But...no...He was right. Everything he had done was in the past. Hell even her wound was from over three years ago. Still, a 'sorry' would've been nice.  
"Why are you here?" Reno asked. "It dangerous to be outside in the woods by yourself."  
Yuffie fixed her shirt, almost forgetting she had it down. "I can take care of myself. And for your information, I'm here walking off my sickness from my airship ride."  
"You look fine to me."  
"Then I suppose I should be off then."  
She turned to leave. She hadn't gone more than a few steps when she heard his voice from behind her. "Hold on a sec." She stopped and turned to face him. "It's my break time. Stay a while. I'm sure you've got nowhere to be. Do you?"  
"Y-yes!" she lied. In reality her, Tifa and Cid were just going to visit Red XIII in Cosmo Canyon. He had told him a particular constellation would be visible that evening and that it would something nice to see.  
Reno shrugged in an uncaring manner. "Suit yourself." He put his hands in his pockets and began to trot off. 'Boy has she grown...' he thought to himself. Just then he felt a rather hard bump on his head. Rubbing the sore spot with his hand he quickly turned around. There was no one there. Puzzled, he slowly turned around, only to be greeted with Yuffie smiling at him. The initial shock almost made him fall backwards.  
"Why you little-"  
"That's what you get," said Yuffie in her cute tone. Reno should've gotten mad. Anyone else he would've been furious. He'd never been sneaked upon. Not once. But he when he looked at her cute face, he couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry. There is it that hard?"  
He made a small laugh. Yuffie was still leaning in on him with her hands playfully on her hips. Reno now had a smirk on his face. This wasn't his usual arrogant smirk, it was flirtatious. He leaned in close. Their noses touched. Yuffie had no idea what was happening, but she liked it. She was nervous, her hand was shaking. This was wrong. She put up a shaking hand to nudge him away. He took it and his eyes suddenly grew wide.  
"What're you-" Yuffie began to speak.  
"Run!" Reno said quickly. He ran in front of her, still holding her hand. "Monsters! Lots of them!"  
As she ran, Yuffie looked behind her. She caught a glimpse of the many creatures, but Reno instructed her not to look back. She grasped her weapon. One monster in particular was gaining on them. She flung her conformer at it. It knocked it out and her conformer flew back to her.  
But where was Reno taking her? This whole brush seemed remote. She looked ahead of her and saw a cave. The opening of which looked as though only they could fit in it. When they reached it, Reno told her to go first. She did so and he soon followed. One poor creature tried to stick his head in, but was greeted by Reno's stun gun to the eye.  
They heard the monsters outside and they seemed relentless. Yuffie cast fire and helped illuminate the dark place. There were cracks on the top so the smoke could escape.  
"What's with those things? I've never had that many monsters chase me before!" said Yuffie.  
"It's the adverse effect of the reactors. A reactor was recently removed not too long ago but something was wrong. Tons of mako was released into the soil. Luckily we were able to clean up most of it, but there was just enough left in the grass to make the creatures crazy. I came here to investigate."  
"I thought you said it was your break."  
"Look babe, any day I don't have to bust my nuts in fights with people is like a break for me. Besides, I still have to check back at HQ." He pulled out his phone. "HQ, this is Reno. I need backup." There was a long pause. "HQ, this is Reno. Do you hear me?" He looked at his phone. No signal. Not in this cave.  
Yuffie found her phone. She didn't get much of a signal either. By now Cid and Tifa must be worried sick. She sigh and squatted down to the ground, holding her head. "This is bad," she said.  
"Don't worry about it," said Reno. "They'll get tired eventually." He patted his blazer.  
"Damn, I'm out of smokes."  
"You shouldn't smoke anyway. It's a bad habit."  
"Hey, better than killing."  
Yuffie, now calm, was able to think about how all of this came to be. Wasn't he about to kiss her? Does he like her? Come to think of it, she had gotten that injury because she insisted that she go along in the fight with Cloud and Cid against the Turks. She'd always been fascinated by him. She only tried to push him away because she wasn't sure if he was just fooling or not. But she wanted to know now.  
She stood up. Her heart was racing. But what could she do now? Nothing but time. He was shaking his phone in a stupid attempt to make it work. "R-Reno," she said. He merely turned around, not at all expecting the kiss she planted on his lips. His eyes flew open. Yet another time he was bested by this girl.  
It didn't take long for Reno to start kissing her back with unmistakable hunger. Reno was just as aggressive as he was aroused. He forcibly pushed Yuffie against the cavern wall and took her way. He wrapped his hands around her small waist and her rump while his other hands fondled her breasts.  
Yuffie hadn't felt sensations like that before. But how she had longed for his touch since she first met him. Often her feelings were surmised in the thought that she was just having a small crush. But she wasn't. She knew how she felt about him. And now they were alone and together. What a chance!  
Then she felt his hand slip under her shirt. It startled her. Reno obviously had experience and knew what he was doing. He reached up to her left breast and moved in a circular motion. Yuffie didn't know what to do. She was sure Reno wanted her to do something for him, but what? She reached for his shoulder in an attempt to take off his blazer. Suddenly, he lifted her shirt over her left breast and took it in his mouth. Yuffie was taken over by so much pleasure; her hands flew off of Reno's shoulders and gripped the cavern wall.  
A moan escaped her mouth. He took her nipple between his teeth and smiled. "Am I doing well?" he asked with it still in between his teeth.  
"Yes," she managed to say. He continued with his work. As he did, he took off his blazer, revealing his white long-sleeved undershirt. Yuffie was breathing hard. How could she be so out of breath so quickly?  
"Cool your jets, babe, we're just starting."  
'Just starting?' Yuffie thought. Already she was reaching her limit but this was only the beginning! How wonderful that there was more. He lifted her shirt above her other breast and used both hands to massage both while he kissed her neck. Yuffie managed to tear her hands from the cavern wall and run her fingers through his soft hair. She went down to his shirt. She yanked open his shirt and kissed his chest up and down. Reno voiced his approval.  
Reno closed in on her and she could feel his hardness against her thigh. It made her blush all the more. As if reading her thoughts, he said quietly, "It's starting to hurt...in these pants...."  
He was looking at her. She nodded. "It's okay," she said. Again as if reading her thoughts, he pulled away and undid his belt. When he was down to his boxers, Yuffie looked away, embarrassed. She couldn't look at his…

"It's okay to look," he said without a single trace of hesitation. He was completely comfortable with himself. Yuffie was so distracted that she didn't even notice that her chest was fully exposed. Finally gaining composure, she covered herself while Reno was standing two feet away from her.

He held her face with his hands and kissed her on the cheek. "There's no need to be embarrassed," Reno said brushing against her cheek. "You're beautiful."

Yuffie smiled and guided his hands to her shorts. He knew what to do, and did it quickly. Her shorts were quickly on the ground with his blazer. Yuffie was panting at this point. "Are you sure?" Reno asked.

Yuffie grabbed Reno's face and kissed him deeply. "Yes," she whispered. Reno just merely nodded. He took her by her hips and bottom and raised her up and against the wall while she placed her small hands on his shoulders for support. She gripped tightly as she felt the top part of him enter her. It hurt a little bit.

"First time?" he asked, a little strained. Yuffie's face was cringing from the slight pain. She managed to nod. "I'll go slowly, then." He continued to enter her. Slowly but surely he was going all the way in. He moved slowly at first. Out of instinct she wrapped her small legs around Reno's waist and kissed his neck as he moved.

He began gaining momentum, moving faster. Soon, Yuffie's pain was gone and she felt something much more amazing. It began to feel good and her small whimpers were replaced by moans. Reno's pleasure was audible too. His face was nestled in the crook of Yuffie's neck and knew that his teeth were slightly clenched and eyes were tightly shut.

Soon the whole cavern was filled with both of their moans. Then it happened. Yuffie clenched the white material on Reno's shoulders until her knuckles were solid white. Both reached their peak and both were sure their cries were heard from well beyond the woods.

They remained there for a few moments. Both were out of breath, but Reno was still inside of her. Regaining their composure, he took her again, only this time on the ground. Then again on a different spot. After both of their bodies were thoroughly spent, they lay against the wall, now fully clothed again.

Reno had his shoulder around Yuffie as he looked up at the cavern roof. "You don't know…how long I've dreamed of that…" said Reno, still looking dazed.

"How long," asked Yuffie curiously.

"Since I saw you during the fight with Bahamut."

"That was over a year ago."

"Seems way longer." Reno looked away slightly. "Did you…feel the same way?"

Yuffie rested on Reno's chest, "Yes I did."

"Thank God. Are you sure you're okay with me being your first?"

Yuffie nodded that cute way again. After a few minutes of resting, Yuffie crawled over to the cavern entrance. The beasts seemed to be gone and they both emerged. "Oh no!" said Yuffie. "Cid and Tifa! They're going to wonder where I've been!"

Reno accompanied her to where the Highwind was parked. It wasn't where it was supposed to be. Angry, Yuffie pulled out her phone. She contacted Tifa. "We went out looking for you when you didn't come back," Tifa explained.

"Where are you right now?" asked Yuffie.

"We're just over the Shin-Ra territory."

Yuffie put the phone to her chest so Tifa couldn't hear her. "Darn, they're way over on the other side of the territory."

"Where are you supposed to head to?" asked Reno.

"Cosmo Canyon."

"I know where that is. I'll take you."

While Yuffie told Tifa that she'd meet them there, Reno led Yuffie a ways from where she first met up with Reno, in the direction the monsters had come from. There was a helicopter. "Hop in," said Reno.

The ride to Cosmo Canyon was a short one. When the copter landed, Yuffie jumped out and leaped into Tifa's arms. "Are you okay?" Tifa asked. She glanced over Yuffie's shoulder. "Did…he bring you here?"

"Yes he did," said Yuffie. She turned around to look at him. "Would you like to stay and see the constellations with us?"

Reno tilted his head. He didn't particularly like seeing Cid nearby, but if Yuffie was able to forgive him for the injury he gave her, he guessed he'd be able to forgive Cid. "I guess." By now, the sun was setting and the stars were becoming brighter.

The constellation was so beautiful. Yuffie held onto Reno and although Reno was trying to make himself seem arrogant around everyone else, Yuffie knew he was being more affectionate than ever.

While stargazing, Reno's phone rang. "Yeah?" he answered. "Yeah…..uh huh….alright." He hung up. "I'm needed back at the compound." He went toward his helicopter. It seems I'm going to be working on this creature behavioral mutation for a next few weeks." As if Tifa or Cid really cared. But Yuffie knew what he was going for.

The next day, Yuffie, Cid and Tifa were on the Highwind once again. Yuffie held in her vomit best she could until they reached the right spot. "Cid! Cid stop this ship right now!" she called. "Right down there, near the woods is fine…"


End file.
